Question: Ishaan has 30 pomegranates for every 40 bananas. Write the ratio of pomegranates to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $30:40$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $30 \text{ to } 40$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{30}{40}=\dfrac{3}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{4}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to bananas written as a simplified fraction.